Paciencia
by Xiochiro
Summary: ¿Que es lo que uno debe hacer cuando se esta 4 horas en una oficina y tu compañero no deja de molestar alrededor? shonnen-ai ExJ ;D


YAY mi primera historia *----* peor he tenido muchas complicacion para subirla ya que mi ingles es demasiado malo y no entendia nada =D XDUu, espero que les guste y **Majin tantei nougami neuro me pertenece a mi junto con la isla del caribe y estoy casada con miyavi y tengo un poni mitad unicornio y una girafa.** =D (H) *le lansan un ladrillo en la cabeza* x0x, dejenme soñar por lo menos dios mio u_úUu...

ok ese ha sido mi momento random asi que espero que les guste ya que en mi opinion esta redactado como las dasdsadsa pero lo he subido para saber la opinion de la gente y deberia de dejar de escribir tanto porque los aburro =D yay XD

sin fines de lucro, mi paga son sus lindos reviews que espero que sean lindos y no feitos =D (?)

**Paciencia**

Si había lago que podía sacarlo de sus casillas, al mejor de los detectives que en todos sus casos mantenía una calma total por peor que sea este, tenía nombre y era Ishigaki Jun.

-¡Sazasuka-san esto es demasiado aburrido! -hastiado golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Todo porque ese maldito de Usui nos tiene celos de poder solucionar los mas complicados casos, se ha ido a la investigación y nos ha dejado solo a nosotros 2 haciendo todo este papeleo – mirando con tristeza las dos enormes pilas de papeles de su escritorio.

El pelinegro resignado comienza a leer uno de los informes pero luego de 30 segundos contados mentalmente por el mayor, las hojas salieron volando junto a un grito de desesperación del menor.

Luego tendrás que ordenar eso- dijo el peliplateado sin despegar su mirada del informe.

Tampoco era como si Eiji disfrutara de hacer esta tarea, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo mandaran a hacer este tipo de trabajo, total, 4 horas podían pasar volando. ¿no?

**20 minutos después**

Jun Haciendo dibujitos en un papel haciendo gestos raros

**5 minutos después**

Jun comienza a hacer un avioncito de papel y luego lo termina lansando pero este va hacia la ventana

**10 minutos después**

Jun empieza a girar en la silla haciendo que causara un chirrido

**3 minutos después**

Jun cae de la silla encima de unas cajas

**15 minutos después**

- Ah! Sazasuka-san! Mire, gracias a comprar 10 paquetes de papás fritas me han dado estos llaveros de ******, esa serie es muy bue- Le quita los llaveros y los lanza por la misma ventana- NOOOOO!!!! –viendo desde la ventana hacia abajo -

**5 minutos después **

Jun comienza a leer un manga sin dejar de hacer exageradas expresiones.

**25 minutos después**

Jun se ríe de lo chistoso que ha sido el manga.

**30 minutos después**

Jun pone un lápiz entre su labio y su nariz.

**30 segundos después se le cae **

-Sazasuka-saaaaaaaaaaaaan –desesperado de aburrimiento-

YA ESTABA HARTO, no era una persona que se desespera fácilmente pero esto ya era el colmo. Así que hizo el primero que se le vino a la mente, eso definitivamente funcionaria aunque luego se arrepentiría.

Se giro en su para sujetar bruscamente al muchacho y acercarlo haciendo que se juntaran sus labios con presión, manteniéndole varios segundos, para luego separarse y mirarlo a los ojos directamente, pero luego desvió su mirada nuevamente a los papeles encima del escritorio como si nada.

Pero por otra parte el muchacho permaneció en la misma posición por bastante tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos, luego se sentó de golpe en su silla sin cambiar su rostro por otros minutos sin decir ninguna palabra.

Eiji miro de reojo a su joven compañero, que estaba mirando la nada con la misma cara de antes, por fin había silencio, pero siguió viendo al chico de reojo y notó que sus mejillas se iban volviendo cada vez más rosadas hasta que su cara estaba completamente roja hasta las orejas……rayos….

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- saltando de su asiento de un disparo apuntando con su dedo al detective – S-SAZASUKA-SAN P-PORQUE HA HECHO E-ESO, YO SOY HOMBRE Y USTED Y LUEGO KDHSJA- hablando incoherencias mientras se cubría su cara sonrojada a un 120% con su otra mano.

Suspira resignado, su táctica para callar a Jun no había durado tanto como le hubiese gustado, era imposible la paz y el silencio junto a este chico, pero debía admitir que le divertía mucho y tambien, _tampoco era como si no le hubiera gustado hacerlo_, quizás debería hacerlo callar así más seguido.

-----

seE! =D! les ha gustado? *se escode detras de una pared para cuidarse de los tomates XD* recuerden que si no dejan reviws morire en 7 dias ;D

gracias por leer :3 * hace reverencia*


End file.
